The Forgotten Child
by MoonlightKanime
Summary: Harry was abandoned by his parents, after having the gift of parseltongue. Adopted by the Liors , he has a happy life. Bring in Draco who's been disowned, is a Bemorte a creature that has one life mate, and recquires love and trust. Can Draco find Harry? And will Harry meet the past that has abandoned him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Last Saviour

In the darkness of night, a shrill cry of a child is heard. A woman's cries and a man's anguish scream. Harry Potter was born July 31rst. As his father, James Potter looked at him in pure hate. Knowing that this abomination couldn't be _his child. Not with the cries of a snake._That was the day that Harry Potter was abandoned, and disowned. But, little did that man know he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry formerly Potter had been adopted by a nice magical couple, the Liors. The couple had found him abandoned in the woods.

Now, Harry had grown up knowing that these were his adopted parents and didn't care, he still loved them. At the age of Five, Harry had found he had theability to talk to snakes. The Liors thought it was brillianr, but dangerous. They asked harry if He would be interested in going to L'età del giovane, a school known for great magical talents. In the school students went to school until the highschool level.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hi! So, this is just a message that I am EXTREMELY Sorry that I haven't been updating.

For those of you in America you might understand... the week that determines the movement in life... The FINAL EXAMS !

\- I will be updating slowly, but will finish this story sometime next year. I'm not gonna be like those writers that tell u they're gonna update and don't. Those people piss me off !

SO I EXTREMELY PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Who are you?

AN: Worked out some editing, and preparing for finals. Feel free to review ;) Here's the next chapter!

_ Chirrip! Chirrip! _Harry woke up to his pet an _Ikuchi, (_a snake descended from the sea serpent of Japan) chirissying( mix between hissing and chirping) . "Woah! Akito calm down" ,hissed Harry sleepily. _"Massssterrs Haarrys going to be latess"_, cried Akito.

"What!" "Oh shit!" Harry quickly got his pants on, and brushed his teeth. Leaving a treat for his pet before he left, running through his dormitory, and leaving a trail of dust to his classroom. It was to late , class was over. The teacher, Mrs. Gruande looked at Harry with a ticking brow.

"Always the late one aren't you?' Sarcasm dripped from Mrs. Gruande mouth. Harry could be seen sweatdropping, he felt a scolding of a lifetime coming on. "Harry Lior how dare you wake up late!" This is a school for the brightest minds!

The scolding continued for an hour until he was let go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! This story has got some faves~ I'm psyched that some people like this story. My writing sucks though. (*^*) I apologize for some of you that might have waited

Thanx for reading!

Onwards to the story

CHapter 2: Part 2

Harry was excused from 's scolding. Having promised never to be late, again. Akito hissed when he came back ,"_What'ss the point of going to that magicss school." _

_"My grandfather lives at Hogwarts, and they have nice snakes, and an enchanted forest."_

_"Let's go visit him."_

"Akito, we have to ask Mama first."

Harry looked at his snake, who proceeded to curl around his head. Harry went down to the kitchen. There a woman with shiny brown hair, and amber eyes was baking. Harry's mouth watered. The woman turned around, "Harry welcome back."

"You were late again?"

She smiled lightly, and gave Harry a cookie. He scarffed it down. While chewing, he asked ,"Mama can me and Akito go see his grandfather?"

His mother sighed. "Harry you remember that your father and I found you in the woods, right?

"Uh huh." He frowned not sure where she was going with this.

"We found you in the woods around Hogwarts."

If your going to go, then be careful. And remember your reach your magical inheritance tomorrow. "So, you have to stay for your birthday, and the after before you leave. "

Harry nodded. "I wonder which magical creature, I'll get!"

"Being an elf, or a fairy would be cool."

Or a dragon, or a dark creature would be fine!"

Mrs. Lior smiled, she had an inkling that Harry would get a very special inheritance.


End file.
